The truth about Casey Jones
by therandomer5000
Summary: I don't like Casey and I do think he's evil enough to do this! Please read the bold writing before reading the story. R&R rated T for now. NOT A DEATH FIC!


**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! ****- I really hate Casey.. he annoys me so much! I watched the episode I monster from the 2003 series and there was a part where Casey said "And miss a chance to beat Mikey?'' as he raised his bat.. It was something like that anyway and I couldn't help wondering if he would actually hurt Mikey.. Just so you guys know, in this fic there is: abuse, swearing, blood and violence... that just made this sound really bad but I will try to keep all that at a minimum, I'm going to rate it T but if you guys think I should raise the rating please let me know! thanks and enjoy xx**

* * *

**The truth about Casey Jones**

The five mutants and their two human friends were watching tv, They were staying with the ninjas for a week. There was one of the final destination movies on and they were all grimacing at a particularly gruesome death.

''That must be one of the worst ways to die..'' Donnie frowned.

''I don't know..'' leo smirked, ''I can think of worse ways''

''ya know, talking about dying really makes me hungry'' Mikey grinned, ''Casey dude go get us some chips!''

''Sure thing Mike'' Casey chuckled but there was a strange hardness to his voice, they just shrugged it off and turned back to the movie. They all knew a gruesome scene was coming up so they decided to save the youngest from a bad dream,

''hey mike, why don't you go help the bone-head with the snacks?'' Raph suggested,

''sure, Casey's dumber than me!'' Mikey giggled as he made his way to the kitchen. Casey had heard the comment. Mikey walked into the dim kitchen and grinned at Casey, but he didn't return it. '' need some help Case-man?''

''not from you I don't!'' Casey snapped harshly,

''What ya mean dude?'' Mikey asked in a hurt voice,

''You're a complete idiot!'' Casey growled, ''i hate you! I wish everyone else would stop making me hang out with you! You're so annoying, Why do they keep ya around?''

''Casey..'' Mikey sniffed,

''You'd better stay away from me when I'm with the others! or else!'' Casey warned,

''I don't wanna have to hurt you Casey but if it comes to that I will,'' Mikey frowned,

''Shut up, you'll do nothing to me if you want the others to like you'' Casey scoffed as he walked out the kitchen leaving a sniffing Mikey behind. Mikey began to cry silent tears, he had lost one of his only human friends and he wasn't allowed to hang out with anyone for a whole week!

''maybe I should tell the others..'' Mikey whispered to himself, ''No.. they wouldn't believe me''

''Where's Mikey?'' April asked from the other room, Mikey wiped his tears away and went back into the living room, He saw Casey give him a death glare and decided he'd better retire for the night.

''I don't wanna watch the movie anymore'' Mikey sighed in defeat as he looked at Casey, ''I'm gonna go to bed''

''But Michelangelo.. Isn't this your favourite movie of the series?'' Splinter asked, he could tell Mike was troubled,

''Goodnight'' Mikey sniffed as Casey glared at him, he then hurried out the room and to his own.

''What's with him?'' Donnie asked April, she just shrugged. Leo and Raph frowned at Casey,

''He seemed to be looking at you Case'' Leo began.

''What did ya say to him?'' Raph glared.

''He may have taken something I said a little too seriously..'' Casey lied with a smile, ''I'd better go see him''

''What did you say to him?'' April asked worriedly,

''i said if he kept eating the way he does now he'll end up fat'' Casey grinned, He made his way to Michelangelo's room and went through the door without knocking.

''C-casey?'' Mikey asked from under the sheets, he had been crying.

''You shit-brained idiot! They know somethin's up! You'd better stop acting like a baby or else!'' Casey shouted,

''Or else what?'' Mikey asked quietly, not sure if he wanted to know.

''This!'' Casey growled as he jumped on top of Mikey and started hitting, punching, biting and kicking him. Mikey, who didn't want to hurt Casey tried to push the man off but he was afraid of making too much noise,

''OUCH! CASEY STOP! THAT HURTS!'' Mikey cried, The man jumped off and laughed.

''That'll teach ya! stop being a baby and stop coming near me!'' Casey glared as he left the room and went back downstairs. Mikey disappeared under the covers and cried, he was sore and frightened. He fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Mikey woke up with a black eye, he had bruises on his arms and legs along with a few scratches and bites. He was afraid to go downstairs, his family and friends... friend would surely see his injuries and would question him about them. He could blame Klunk but that wouldn't be fair. He knew he had to go downstairs, he couldn't just avoid everybody otherwise they would get suspicious. Michelangelo got out of his bed slowly and made his way downstairs, he went straight to the kitchen. Everybody was there already including Casey.

''Morning Mike... What happened?'' Donnie asked as his eyes widened, everybody turned to look at the orange loving turtle and they audibly gasped, except Case.

''Mikey? how did ya manage that?'' Raph asked worriedly as Leo got up to inspect him, Donnie joined him.

''Aww Mikey.. that eye looks sore, I'll go get you some paracetamol.'' April hurried out the kitchen as Mikey sat down next to Casey.

''Michelangelo'' Splinter asked, ''Tell us what happened''

''Well-'' Mikey began but a sharp kick from Casey made him gasp, Casey had kicked his largest bruise.

''Did.. Did you just kick him?'' Raph asked angrily, everybody stared at Casey.

''No'' Casey lied, Mikey gulped loudly.

''Here Mikey'' April smiled softly once she had gotten him a glass of water. Mikey took the pills before leaving the table, he wasn't hungry anymore. Casey chased after him after telling his excuse of "I'm gonna see if he wants breakfast".

''Michelangelo'' Casey glared, Mikey looked round before stopping in his tracks. Casey walked straight up to him and slapped him loudly, there were gasps from the kitchen and the rest of the household rushed to the scene of Mikey rubbing his cheek with a frightened look and Casey going pale.

''What just happened?'' Donnie asked curiously.

''Nothing..' Mikey mumbled before going to his room and leaving the others to themselves. He settled on his bed and read a few comic books before watching tv. An ad about child abuse came on and Mikey realised that he was going through the same thing, but who would help him? there wasn't any helplines for mutant turtles! Mikey was alone in this, He had to fend for himself. Though he wished he could tell somebody.

''MIKEY!'' Mike jumped at the shout when he realised it was Casey, why was he shouting for him? Wasn't he trying to keep all this quiet? Mikey ran downstairs to find only Casey standing there. ''The guys have went out on a training run, Aprils out buying more meds and Splintah is in deep meditation'' Casey grinned, ''I have a few things to teach you'' Mikey gulped and began to tremble, He had nobody to save him... unless... Mikey looked at Splinters bedroom door, if he was quick enough he'd get there before Casey hurt him. ''Don't even try it Mike...'' Casey growled, ''You were actin' like a baby this mornin' now you're gonna pay''

''Casey please!'' mikey yelped as he ran away from the man that wanted to hurt him but Casey grabbed him around the waiste and picked him up.

''You're not getting away this time'' Casey smirked.

''MASTER SPLINTER! HELP!'' Mikey yelled, Splinter came running out to his sons aid.

''Michelangelo, what is going on?'' Splinter asked worriedly as he saw his son being held captive by Casey,

''Nothin' to worry about Mastah, just having a friendly wrestle'' Casey smirked as he pinned Mikey to the ground.

''Is this true Michelangelo?'' Splinter asked as he saw the distressed look in his youngest eyes.

''N-YES! yeah it is Sensei'' Mikey gasped as Casey pulled his arm in the wrong direction.

''Very well... try not to hurt each other too much'' Splinter frowned, he decided to sit in the livingroom for Mikeys sake.

''Well.. we're done now'' Casey smiled as the other three turtles came in. ''We'll have a rematch later Mike''

''Em... ok?'' Mikey smiled nervously, ''Can't wait''

''hey Mikey, you feeling any better?'' Donnie asked gently,

''Yeah.. a little'' Mikey smiled back,

''April went out to get you some more paracetamol, she should be back soon'' Leo smiled,

''Mikey you want anythin?'' Raph asked, ''You skipped breakfast and we're about ta have lunch''

''Nah.. I'm not hungry'' Mike shrugged, He was too scared to be hungry,

''You must eat something my son, It is bad to starve yourself'' Splinter frowned.

''I'll have something a little later'' Mikey hung his head as he made his way back to his room, He suddenly stopped. He was safer when he was with family, Casey wouldn't dare hurt him in front of Raph! At that moment casey came back into the kitchen, he froze when he saw Mike.

''hey Mike, what you been talkin' about?'' Casey asked, Mikey couldn't take being in the same room as his tormentor.

''Nothing... bye!'' Mikey shot out of the room just as April entered. They all turned to face Casey.

''Have you done something to upset him?'' Leo asked concerned.

''No of course not! He's my buddy!'' Casey hissed back,

''Casey, Mikey seems awfully... afraid'' April frowned,

''I haven't done anythin!'' Casey growled,

''If you have!'' Raph growled, ''You'll have them to answer to if they can get to ya before me!''

''SHUT UP BONE-HEAD! I SAID I AIN'T DONE NOTHING TO THE KID!'' Casey yelled, ''HE'S A KID BROTHER TO ME TOO YA KNOW!''

''THAT IS ENOUGH!'' Splinter interrupted, ''Stop arguing, Michelangelo will tell us what or who is bothering him when he feel up to it. Not before so do not question him about the matter!''

''Hai Sensei'' Chorused through the kitchen then they all sat down and had lunch together in silence. Meanwhile Mikey was sitting on the floor next to his bed, he hated his life. He hated Casey! He knew his family and friend had noticed something but why hadn't they done something yet? Mikey knew he had to get Casey in the right lace at the right time, somewhere his family would hear them and come running. It meant getting hurt but it was worth it just to rid this stress! He knew what he'd have to do. He'd wait until the next morning.

The afternoon and early evening was filled with planning what he was going to do, he hoped his family would get there in time before something drastic happened. he fell asleep and dreamed of what life would be like with out Casey Jones.

The next morning Mikey woke up with butterflies, He had to get this right! Everyone was in the kitchen chattering about all sorts of different things, but Mikey went straight to Donnie's lab. He found the miniature explosive that Don and him had made a while ago, It wouldn't do any damage but it made one hell of a noise! Mike light the fuse and set it down in the livingroom, then walked into the kitchen. He settled himself down next to Casey and tried to act calm, he said good morning to everyone but still did not eat. He thought about the first two days his ex-friend had been staying with them, It hadn't been long but Mikey knew that he should end the abuse before it got worse.

**BANG!**

Everyone at the table leapt up and ran into the livingroom, Casey seemed to realise that Mike had not moved and saw a opportunity. Mikey quickly placed the knife near his wrist and turned away from it, Casey crept closer.

''I'm going to tell them'' Mikey frowned as he stood up. ''I want them to know''

''You're not gonna tell them anything'' casey chuckled as he picked up the knife. everything was going according to plan.

''You can't stop me Case, i don't wanna hurt you but Raph will'' Mikey smirked, ''So will Leo and Donnie and April.. and of course Master Splinter too''

''Oh but I can stop you. and I will'' Casey grinned as he walked towards Mikey, Mike knew he had to get away but Casey had gotten him before he'd had the chance.

''C-Casey DON'T!'' Mikey shouted as Casey raised the knife. He sliced it across Mike's arms, blood dripped down onto the floor. He sunk to his knees with the pain and in a blink Casey was on top of him, Kicking, biting, cutting, slicing. Mikey screamed and cried throughout the whole thing, Casey didn't care about how much noise was being made. He was having too much fun.

''CASEY! STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE!'' Mikey begged but Casey wouldn't stop, He wouldn't stop until every last drop of Mike's blood was on the floor. Blood splattered onto Mikey's bandana, Casey's clothes and all the breakfast things. Suddenly a crowd of feet ran into the kitchen, Mikey closed his eyes as he heard the shouts of his family and friend.

''CASEY! OH MY GOD MIKEY!'' April screamed,

''GET OFFA HIM!'' The three older turtles screamed as they ran to save their brother, Mikey opened his eyes to see the knife raised above his head. His eyes widened as it flew down but thanks to Splinter and a well aimed kick the knife went into his shoulder blade rather than his head, Blood flew up onto Mikes face and Casey's hand. Mikey felt Casey being dragged off of him.

''YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU GOT YOUR DISGUSTIN' BLOOD ON ME!'' Casey screamed. Leo and raph tied him up and dragged him into the livingroom, Don and Splinter took Mikey to the infirmary to get patched up while April stared at the blood that surrounded her.

''WHAT THE HELL CASEY!'' Raph yelled at his struggling friend,

''WHAT ARE YA TALKIN ABOUT? I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'' Casey screamed back,

''You've been abusing Mikey!'' Leo growled,

''NOT MY FAULT HE'S SUCH A SHIT-HEAD!'' Casey spat,

''DON'T CALL HIM THAT!'' Leo and Raph shouted together.

''When did all this occur?'' Leo asked curiously,

''I've hated him from the start'' Casey hissed, ''He's so annoying!''

''HE'S NOT ANNOYING!'' Raph screamed back, ''HE'S OUR BABY BROTHER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!''

''I AM YOUR FRIEND RAPH! I ONLY HATE MIKEY'' Casey defended,

''Oh well that's alright then'' Leo growled sarcastically.

''Casey...'' April sniffed as she faced her boyfriend, ''We're over.. I can't believe you did that too poor Mikey!''

''HE DESERVED IT!'' Casey screamed, Leo rubbed his forehead as he felt a dull beating in it,

''April, just had him to the police.. I don't want to hear anymore...'' Leo frowned.

Casey was pushed up into the streets while April called the police.

''Now we gotta clean up the blood'' Raph growled quietly as they went into the kitchen,

''There's just so much of it...'' leo gulped, ''I don't want to even look at it''

''It's scary to think that all this is Mike's'' Raph sniffed quietly.

''Guys.. It's ok, I'll clean it up..'' April smiled, ''You just go and stay with him''

''Thanks April'' Leo and Raph murmured as they left the kitchen.

April stayed with the turtles but kept out the way when they visited Mikey. She thought they deserved to spend some time with him. Mikey had fallen unconscious five minutes after the attack and had stayed that way for five days, The turtles and Splinter went into the infirmary on the fifth day to see a very pale Michelangelo looking back at them. His eyes were finally open and he was awake.

''Mikey.. You're ok!'' Donnie grinned as they rushed to his side.

''I've been better'' Mike groaned. Splinter passed him some meds before kissing him on the forehead.

''I'm very glad you are ok my son. now, I believe some rest is in order, you seem very tired'' Splinter smiled gently,

''Yeah..'' Mikey yawned.

''I believe your brothers and yourself will discuss the matters in privet but Leonardo, you must tell me everything afterwards'' Splinter knew his sons had a stronger bond with each other than they did with him and he was ok with it as long as they still loved him.

''Hai Sensei'' Leo smiled hurriedly, Splinter left with a nod. They all turned back to Mikey.

''Why didn't you tell us?'' Leo asked softly,

''I.. I couldn't.. i didn't think you'd believe me'' Mikey sniffed,

''You know that you can tell us everything!'' Donnie frowned, ''You must never hide anything like that again! Plus we kinda thought something was happening between you two''

''Is he still here?'' Mikey asked fearfully, ''I don't wanna see him again..''

''NO HE'S NOT STILL HERE!'' Raph growled, ''I can't believe I trusted that freak...''

''We all trusted him Raph'' Leo pointed out,

''I was the first one to meet him! It's my fault we met him!'' Raph sighed,

''You met him because of me, I annoyed you and you left the lair'' Mikey said sadly,

''It's not your fault Mikey.. You fell victim to him'' Donnie soothed.

''He hated me from the beginning'' Mikey hid his face as more tears rolled down his face.

''God Mike.. I'm so sorry'' Raph sighed, ''I shoulda protected you from him.. I shouldn't have let this happen''

''We all should have protected him'' Leo frowned, ''We should of known from the injuries he got from the first night''

''I shoulda protected myself but... I didn't wanna hurt him'' Mikey sobbed, The three brother climbed onto the bed with him and wrapped their arms around him.

''It's ok Mikey... It'll never happen again'' Donnie smiled softly. ''We won't let it''

''Thanks guys'' Mikey smiled as he fell asleep, leo soon left to tell Splinter everything as his little brothers slept.

It took a while for Mikey to recover from his trauma, He had many nightmares afterwards but they soon settled down. Mikey's once trusting nature was no longer there, He was shy around new people and wasn't as loud as he used to be. He's still recovering but something like that never goes away, His family and April support him every day and he is perfectly safe and happy.

Casey Jones however is out of jail, The police couldn't work out if he had murdered someone or not so they've let him go until evidence is found. Casey hasn't finished with Mike, he's still waiting for the day he sees the turtle again but next time he will kill him.

* * *

**That took a lot of time and effort.. wow.. it's actually kinda long XD Please Review and please no flames! I just don't trust Casey! He's evil -_- **


End file.
